Moon Wars: Search of a master
by Sailorxtc
Summary: crossover between sailormoon and star wars. uasgi is a Jedi Night
1. Default Chapter Title

"MOON WARS" PT: 1 by sailorxtc This is a crossover between sailormoon and star wars. I do not own sailormoon or star wars. Sailormoon is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi and Star Wars is a creation of George Lucas and Lucas Films. Enjoy the story! 

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, the peacekeepers, Jedi Knights are at war. Queen Serenity and Obi-wan struggle to keep the peace in Serenity in them, to keep the force strong within. Meanwhile, the Darth side sees it's only means necessary to invade the Gamma Quadrant. The strongest power source in the universe. Their plan is to take control and kill Serenity and her Jedi court, leaving the dark forces to consume all goodness and light know. Undiscovered, a young Jedi apprentice, in search for her origin and master. For you see, there can only be two, a master and an apprentice. The balance of the force is losing potential due to Usagi-wan and her misguided adolescence. She is the strongest Jedi of their time and searches for full meaning in the universe, which she hopes to find, but also doubts. May the force be with them. 

Chapter one 

The spacecraft had landed on an isolated planet, which seemed to be an advantage to the five wonders. Their mahogany hoods lifted as their twilight eyes began to luminescence so brightly it looked unnatural. They inhaled the fresh dusty air into their bodies, grinning in a questionable way. "Our Queen, it is safe. You may descend." The five land drifters stood in one straight file. No one moved until the queen sent abroad the craft. They stooped down setting their eyes on the planet, felling its vibrations. "This shall be an excellent location. Away from those bloodthirsty Darths." The beautiful sliver-haired Queen looked down. "You may arise." They waited for her to go ahead then followed closely, curious about the Queens' actions. "It is not may place to say, but why do we hide, what are we afraid of?" one of the handmaidens questioned. The queen stopped suddenly, turning her slim figure swiftly. "You are young Jedi Nights. It's far too dangerous for you in space. You know were at war, I can't risk losing any of you. As we speak-" (she scarcely jolts) "Queen Serenity, we are brave. It is us who watch over you. Not the other way around," the eldest of the hand reassured. She didn't acknowledge. "Her ladyship, are you alright?" " Yes Lita, I'm quite alright. I felt an unusual occupancy." "Yes, I sense it too," Raye said gazing into the sandy distance of this desert-like planet. "No it's nothing like that. Not the emotions from the planet but something stronger. Something I've never felt before." The Jedi's glared at one another "A Jedi perhaps?" Lita assumed. 

The high winds blew higher and higher, rising to their ankles. "Our ship is un-functional at the moment. We must find food and shelter, quickly. I sure what ever you sensed a moment ago, was just a fluke," Mina insisted. "Perhaps." Queen Serenity's mind was still boggled. 

The stentorophic sounds of the nitorious hang out, brought ease to the young Jedi Night. She observed every man and other species of humanoid relations' possible. Usagi-wan turned her head causing her hood to fall, reviling her elegance. "3PO, we need a pilot. See if you can find anyone suitable. And make sure they speak our language this time." The golden android stood still, searching cautiously. He stopped and soon began to realize something of importance to him. "Master Usagi-wan, may I remind you, androids are not aloud" "Hey you!" Usagi-wan turned only to see the owner of the joint charging their way. "You can stay but that thing would have to leave this place. We don't want their kind in here," he forced. Usagi-wan frowned as she waved her hands below. "No mind tricks, ill just go," C-3PO whispered. The barbarous owner trotted away, leaving the Jedi on her own to find a pilot. She made her way through drunken beings, the stench of smoke and the occasional hitting on. Uasgi-wan hadn't found anyone sober enough to bargain with. An hour on her feet, she rested in a feathery booth nearest to her. There she laid her head down in frustration. Minutes later, Usagi-wan heard footsteps approaching her way. "I here you lookin' for a pilot," a deep, husky voice asked. Her head lifted from the power of hope. The tall dark-haired stranger hoisted an eyebrow. Hair flung to his side and his gray-blue eyes captured her attention. She noticed his clothes, which were most appealing to her for some odd reason. The man wore the same attire as she. The same rugged cinnamon cloak, with the same hood, but slightly longer. "Well am I right, or am I mistaken?" She hid her smile. "I am looking for a pilot to take us to the Gamma Quadrant. Just me and my android, that is all." The man smiled as he introduced himself. "I'm Darien Solo. I've got the fastest star cruiser in this side of the universe. I would have no trouble taking you as far as Tatoonie." Usagi scowled deeply. "Why not? If money is the problem, then I'll." Darien cut her off with imprudent laughter. "Look, you're obviously beautiful, but I'm not stupid you know. The Gamma Quadrant is forbidden to off landers. Jedi Nights and royalty of the silver millennium court are the only people allowed in that sector. Rather or not you are a Jedi Night, which you appear to be, I truly doubt, that you're a Jedi Night of the Silver Millennium Court," he said assured. Usagi-wan cleared her throat sharply. 

"And how you know that I'm not?" she cooed. Darien observed her closely, inch to inch. He moved closer to her face, so close; they were breathing each other's air. She began to tremble, breathing harder and faster each time. "...Because you don't have a moon thing on your fore-head. Now, either Tatoonie or get yourself another pilot insane enough to go through of what your asking. And don't try any of that waving of the hand crap either. I know all those old Jedi tricks. Don't even think about it." Darien seemed harsh, but Usagi-wan sensed something about him, something rare in humans. He dressed like Usagi-wan, did he have the same mental powers as she? 


	2. Default Chapter

MOON WARS: SEARCH OF A MASTER PART 2  
I do not own sailormoon or starwars please don't sue me..  
I know the first part was like really short, but I'll make up for it in this part. Now, it's been a while so I'll refresh your memory... Last we left off; Usagi-wan needed a pilot, but got more that what she bargained for...   
  
  
Just as Darien was about to walk away, she tugged on his arm. "Wait, I really need a pilot and I'll expect your Tatonnie offer." Darien smiled and decided to sit next to her. "In all of my life, I've seen a lot of strange things, but never have I seen such a Jedi as young as yourself," he said adoringly. Usagi-wan smiled. "Don't be fooled by appearance, I'm much older than you think. I've been and seen things you cannot even begin to imagine. Death and corruption scattered the universe. It's a real shame there are not as many brave young men like it use to be. There is a legend that speaks of a young man they called Skywalker. Luke Skywalker to be exact, he was the greatest hero of his time. With the help of friend Han something. Those where the time when humanity was at it's lowest. It was also believed that the darkest of evil was his father, Darth Vader. Such evil was not ever suppose to rise after that age, but it had happened again. An unknown race calling themselves the Darths are taking control or our way of living. Soon, the goodness and our very existence will seize to exist. It is unheard of for a Jedi Night not to have a master to instruct from. There is an unbalance in the force, and I am that unbalance." Usagi-wan uncovered. Darien remanded silent until he finally responded. "The force huh, now that's unheard of. Good and evil, forces, Jedi Knights. Sounds like some kind of sci-fi movie. It all makes no scene to me. I don't go for that sort of stuff. It's all bull shit to me," he confused rudely. Hearing those words gave doubt to Usagi-wans' mission of ever getting to her destination. With that she frowned. "Hey, where are you going? I didn't mean to upset you. I just speak my mind, that's all," he said going after the exasperated girl. "I understand that you are not one with the force, but how am I suppose to ride with a man who disbelieves everything I live for. I will just have to find another pilot. One who is brave enough to take me all the way to Tatonnie." Usagi-wan was just about to escape the clutches of Darien, but there was some holding her back. "Wait... don't go, I-I'm sorry, please," Darien said ever so apologetically. He looked at her as though he desired her and could be with her essence. Something inexplicable was going though Usagi-wan's head. She wanted to leave and get on with her mission, but did the exact opposite. "It's ok... I won't leave you," she said unsure. They looked unabashedly toward each other. The azure blue eyes of the rugged space pilot darned not to blink as Usagi-wan's cosmic sapphire eyes caught. She found herself in situation in which she didn't want to be in. Usagi-wan broke the look and stood tall. "Oh, umm we should be going if we wish to proceed as soon as possible," she said looking into the distance. Darien turned his head as to see what was capturing her attention.  
  
  
"I told you no droids! Now get the hell out of my cavern before I dismantle your circuits!" The creature yelled viciously toward 3PO. Usagi-wan ran over to the event moving things out of the way. "It's ok, we will extract ourselves from your domicile," she said indisputable. She slightly waved her hand when no took notice just as Darien came over to depart as well. "Solo, you still owe me three thousand gangars. Pay up!" some one yelled. The other abnormalities turned toward Darien leaving a space for the beast to get though. "O shit," he said under his breath. Usagi-wan really wanted to leave, but to her, a debt was a debt no matter what the cost. Not normally a Jedi custom, but she was always different from all the other knights anyway. "Thank you master. The only reason why I came back was to inform you that they have found us. We must leave immediately," 3PO said in fear. Usagi-wan's eyes lit up in fright as well. "The Darths... Are here? How did they find us? Suddenly she noticed a small object similar to her cloak bilking. "Shit," she whispered. "We must hurry," she added. "Darien!" Usagi-wan said in shocked as she scrutinized him being thrown across the room. A crowd suddenly cheered as they threw Solo back into the circle of doom. "Kill him!" some, yelled. "Rip his heart out!" bawled others. We don't have time for this, I must think of something, but what? * Usagi-wan thought. Darien was laid nearly un-continuos as the menus came charging toward him. Solo had a few good punches in, but not enough to weaken it. Before he knew it, Darien was being grabbed roughly by his foot and swung around. "Bash him into the wall!" they cheered. "NO, stop!" Usagi-wan pleaded. Everyone turned as she came dashing though them. "I-I have the money, now let him go," she demanded. "Gogodo want money now!" it said still with Solo in his grasp. The eight feet, mahoganies colored harry creature walked two steps facing the young Jedi. She stood tall, confident, and without fear. "Put him down first and you shall have your money." Gogodo gripped tightly on Darien's badly bruised leg before turning him over, throwing him, to her. "Now, you give Gogodo money, now!" Usagi-wan came down to Darien and picked him up. He could barley stand on his own two feet. They backed away as she quickly waved her hand. "Give money now!" it, said moving slowly toward them. Usagi-wan waved her hand once more. "You want to wait for us to go get it. You don't need it right way." She said. Gogodo stopped moving. "Gogodo need no money right now. Gogodo will wait," it said in hypnotic tone. Usagi-wan struggled to hall Darien out the door; 3PO soon followed.  
  
Usagi-wan passed an elegant woman along with five handmaidens on the way out. She jolted as a sensation of an immense episode came over her. "Are you alright Master?" 3PO asked worried Usagi-shook it off as she gentle placed Darien on the dusty ground. "I thought I felt something for a moment, an entity I never felt before. AS soon as I passed those women, strange though, I could have sworn they were Jedi knights, but maybe it was something else.  
  
"Your Mistress, is everything alright. You appear to be much uneasy since we have arrived on this planet. Do you wish to depart, maybe it is something in the air that had you acting like this." The queen turned and gave a mild smile. "No Lita, that will not be necessary thank you. For a moment, I though I had found what I am looking for. Just as we passed that child and her droid, the feeling grew stronger. They activated it somehow. Come, we must further our astir and find a place to rest."  
  
  
"Your highness, wake up!" a voice exclaimed. "You were dreaming again, but this time you were talking in your sleep. Who is Darien?" Raye asked at the foot of the broken lodge. Serenity nodded her head in confusion. "Huh, what are you talking about?" she said looking around. For a second Serenity had forgotten her surroundings. "You were tossing and turning as though you were being attacked. You called out name, you said Darien and that's when we woke you," Amy explained. Serenity rose from the not so comfy so-called feather bed. "I do not remember much, it was more like a vision than a dream. I can tell when I am in a dream world. It was as if I was In the near future witnessing this happen. I watched him die...I could have saved him..." Serenity appeared as though she was in a trance. "A Jedi knight weeping over him and the murderer standing waiting for her next kill. Yes, a woman is the executioner. I can not see her face, but if this man dies, all pandemonium well spread...stop her my knights..." Serenity chanted. "Queen, Queen Serenity," the girls said frightened. She remained silent for a while then broke out with a scream." What's the matter with her?" Lita said calm yet terrified inside. The five maidens came running toward her all at once. Serenity continued to scream as though she was in immense pain. Lita took the queen by her slender shoulders. "Serenity!" she pleaded. "Nooooo stop it," Serenity continued. With that she passed out. "That's it, we are getting off this rock whether if the Queen wishes it or not. She's suffering from allusions. It is not safe for her to stay here if she is troubled. When our ship has regenerated itself, we are getting off this rock." Lita ordered. Since she was the eldest, Lita assumed they would listen. Few agreed while others had the objections to these so-called allusions. "No Lita, we should wait. You're a Jedi Knight and we would know if what she say is true or not. Do not be such in a rush to take control of something either of us quite understands. Something has brought her here and she wants to know why. So we are staying whether you like it or not." Mina was always the rebellious type, an excellent quality when it came for ways of Jedi.   
  
  
"Hey, wake up." Darien slightly heard. He opened his eyes only to behold such radiance. "Are you ok, you were tossing and turning all night?" Usagi-wan said all up in his face. Close enough to kiss. Darien slightly backed away. "Oh sorry about that," she said blushing as she backed up as well. Darien knobbed his head, still a bit dizzy from the occurrence he had been in. "I died," he said astonished. Usagi-wan looked at him in a rather peculiar way. "What?" she said. Darien looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there. "It's nothing, just a dream," he said. Soon enough they found themselves caught up in the same look as before and once again Usagi-wan broke it off. "So how did you manage to haul me all the way up here, first off, who's paying for this," he said rising. Usagi-wan merly smiled. "That is all taken care of," she said. Darien smiled back causing Usagi-wan to blush and turn away. "You saved my sorry ass. Thanks, umm umm," Darien stuttered. "You have forgotten my name so quickly, have you," Usagi-wan said insulted. Darien reached an arm behind him to stretch. "Well actually, you never told me your name," he smiled once more. "I'm quite sure that I did, did I not." Darien nodded his head as he began to approach her. "Nope," he said inching closer. Usagi-wan stepped back casually. "Well, it's Usagi-wan," she said tempted. "Usagi huh, it suits you. Yet again all you Jedi people have those wired kind of names. What were your parents thinking?" he said laughing. Usagi-wan frowned. "Oh don't do that, you know I am only teasing. Loosing up a bit, have a little fun now and then," he said giving her a most adoring smile. "Err, why do you dooo that," she said annoyed. Darien smiled once more. "Doo what," he said putting on his raven black footgear. Usagi-wan looked as though she wanted to smack him just stop him from being so damn charming and irresistible, yet so childish and jerk like. "Never mind," she said. "So, how did you manage to meet such a charming young fellow such as Gogodo? Did you swindle him out of something that was rightfully his?" Usagi said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
  
Darien plunged back into the bed. "You think the worst of me. I earned every penny and didn't always use to look like that. His name was Lance of the Gogodos. If his race would to marry after the age of eight-teen, they would turn into that "charming" fellow." "Why didn't see wed, was he not pleasing enough?" Darien laughed. "I was getting to that. Lance was one of those pansy-conceited youngsters. None of the women wanted such a name for a husband, but he was desprite to keep his looks that he offered me a huge some of money. He hired me to find one of the prettiest maidens through out the land and trick them into marriage. Sure it was a bad thing to do, but I needed the money and I was thinking there is some one for every one. Well I found someone all right; she was amazing. Surprisingly, she considered going out with him a few times. We had sent so much time with each other that I guess we kind of grew fond of one another. Lance was turning eighteen on his wedding day and time was running out. He said his I do to Rini, but she hesitated to say the same. Everyone was looking at her. She gave a last glance to her groom and then gazed at me. Rini had confessed her undying love for me and couldn't marry Lance after all. She ran out while poor Lance transformed into one of those things. He cursed me and blamed me for his misfortune. You think after all this time, he'd forget about it. I guess not." He finished with a laugh. Usagi's eyes widened. "That poor man such a fate to live as a monster the rest of your life," she said sadly. Darien stood up after his little story. " Yeah, well that's life. He didn't love her and nor did she fell the same." Usagi approached him slowly. "Did you feel the same, about Rini. I mean, did you love her?" for some reason she was hoping he would say no. "She didn't give me the chance. I never saw he again after I found out how she felt about me. Gogodo had his men after me and I was off that rock with a snap of a finger." "Oh," she said puzzled. Darien then raised any eyebrow. Usagi quickly change the subject s to arouse any further questions on that. "When are going on our way Darien?" she asked. Darien froze like an iceberg. "I knew I forgot to mention something. I was caught up in getting my ass kicked and I totally overlooked it. I have a space cruiser yes, not at the moment. Now look; don't give me that look. My falcon was compounded and I don't have the money to get it out. There is going to be a major cash prize for a match tournament. That is exactly enough to get my baby out." Usagi-wan shook her head in disappointment "Why I put up with this, I do not understand. All right, we shall retrieve your flying devise and then we depart." She said. Darien smiled in thanks. "A smile is not what you'll have if you do not get me to my destination."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
